User talk:The Gates Assassin/Lack of Build Focus
any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 12:39, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :Pls expand on Builds that lack focus if you have time, thx. Keep up the good work.--Underwood 00:13, 8 April 2008 (EDT) User:The Gates Assassin/Focus Failure Why a defensive attacker build is bad One of the exceptions is probably the Draw Derv, Dervs in general are spontaneous cause they have imbue health.--Relyk 20:36, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :You need focus, but you also need balance in a team, and you need to make up for each others' weaknesses. For example, Minion Master's are usually offensive, but sticking Foul Feast (and Infuse Condition) can be a big help for your team. -Mike 21:17, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::I guess there are certain staple skills that are exceptions. Things like Diversion, D shot, shock ect are all SO good that they fit perfectly well into any build and become almost needed for the build to be good, even if it has nothing to do with the build's origonal purpose. Also with the draw derv, Some skills fit in the build so well that it hurts the build NOT to take it. Also heros have the amazing ability to seek certain conditions so that kinda stuff can work out just fine. Probably should add this to it...-- The Assassin 22:42, 25 April 2008 (EDT) Staple skills Are they like general, or specific to the profs, l-orb and b-surge are only usable on an ele. You might want to add Wards in there too.--Relyk 18:19, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :In an 8man balanced build, every single one of those skills should be in it. ~~ 18:37, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::Put it this way: If you have a random mesmer build, Diversion will fit in it perfectly. It's that good. You can have a antimelee snare ele (Air + Water). Take lightning orb and you have spike ability. It's that good.-- The Assassin 19:36, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::You can take Dshot regardless of your profession. It's that good. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:37, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Manly and Staple skills are different.-- The Assassin 20:00, 27 April 2008 (EDT) "Why take healing skills on a warrior?" To like rofl overextend and to split. It's not great tho, but you can like gank 4 archers in 2 minutes with healsig, while you can't without, or you just have to wait as long as an idiot. It's just viable, nothing wrong with it(if prefered), so i've deleted that line. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:38, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :Being in a split is the only reason why a Warrior should take a heal. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:39, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::But healer warriors rock cos they has high armour!! [[User:Klumpeet|¬'Klump']]eet 11:40, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::But Warriors without healing have more domage. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:41, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Combine and you get what? ORITE mending/HH warrior. Brandnew pew pew me! 11:58, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Instead of deleting it, just add more detail to it. Obviously some split characters take heals. I'll add it in.-- The Assassin 18:36, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Hmmmm, how can you heal and attack at the same time?? oh yeah.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 20:58, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Well, that and Lion's Comfort now provides adrenaline when you use it, so you are healing yourself and building extra adrenaline. Uberxman1028 00:12, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::That's extra tho. It's a compound skill, Adrenaline + Healing. Kinda like Life Transfer (Degen + Healing). RA Ive gotten to TA 3 times in the past 2 months without heals. Happens when you have good people. But that is rare.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 21:00, 2 June 2008 (EDT) I think ive managed a similar number. And this article also assumes that reaching TA is the aim of playing RA. Youd get more glad points in a given time by reaching 5 wins repeatedly than trying to find a monk.Sepia 20:56, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :Ive gotten there once with horrible teammates, but that was only because i was lucky and all the enemies sucked even worse than use (and we had rez) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:33, 21 January 2009 (EST) Necros Necros have LOTS of jobs, They have to shutdown melee, Strip ench,eat conditions, defile defence the monk, and WoD on Spikes and monks is that lacking focus? Xx Gerard xX 14:09, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :generally you do all of this by using only hex skills. Defile Defenses is usually used as a cover, spamming FF is easy, WoD is just to use whenever it recharges, shutting down mêlée is basically just reapplying your hexes on them and removing enchants is not very hard either. There is a difference between lacking focus and doing multiple tasks. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:26, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::I thought I mentioned this in the article. If you do all of your jobs well, fine. If you try to do much and do it shitty, not fine. Cripshot is great because it does a bunch of stuff well.-- The Gates Assassin 14:17, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Srsly This needs to be official policy-- 21:06, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :I could see some things/ideas being copied to PvXwiki:Writing_good_builds. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:10, 25 September 2008 (EDT) ::Honestly I liked it before they wiped the wiki =/. I fixed it and made it awesome...and it got eated...--ツThe Gates Assassin 21:13, 25 September 2008 (EDT)